User talk:DeviusQC
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Naughty Bear Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello Hello. My name is Nic and I'm a helper from Wikia Gaming. If it's alright with you, I'm going to be working on a new main page/skin for this Wiki. I'm excited about this project, because I think this game seems super fun. - Wagnike2 19:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Feel free :) I will add a lot of information soon enough, I don t know a lot about wiki, these are my first steps so the help is greatly appreciated!!DeviusQC 19:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :* So I basically have you set up for what you need to make this Wiki take off. Right now, there seems to be not too much information out there about this game yet, but hopefully more will come out soon. If you have any questions or need any help, feel free to hit me up. - Wagnike2 21:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Just curious - is there a reason that you removed (not completely, as I see in the code) - the accent images on the right and left side? I really think that made this Wiki look unique. - Wagnike2 15:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No reason, I am still expirimenting with the wiki code. The accent image will be replaced by a nicer image that will blend with everything else. It will only appear on the main page, the rest of the wiki will be larger to have more space for info. Working on it.DeviusQC 15:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Keep the accent image either Accent1.jpg or under 100kb. Wiki doesn't allow to use bigger images in the accents. - Wagnike2 18:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity... Where did you get the trophy/achievment information?Shoku Smurf 18:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Check the link at the bottom of the page. Xbox360achievement.orgDeviusQC 18:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC)